Adivina
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: A una semana de Halloween, Edward se pone algo travieso. Su disfraz es... bastante peculiar, ¿no lo creen?


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos en esta loca historia, de mi propiedad.

Summary: A una semana de Halloween, Edward se pone algo travieso. Su disfraz es... bastante peculiar, ¿no lo creen?

* * *

**Adivina**

—¿Qué te pondrás?

—¿Eh?

—Para Halloween. ¿De qué te disfrazarás?

—Pues... No lo sé, supongo que de nada.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, abriendo los ojos, confundido.

Ahora la extrañada era yo.

—¿Acaso tu festejas Noche de Brujas?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward! Tengo dieciocho años, y tú tienes... ¿ciento ocho, no?

—Ciento nueve. Y tres cuartos.

Suspiré, cansada.

—Ya.

—Bella, no seas tan amargada.

—No soy amargada, sólo soy madura.

—Claro, y tampoco eres caprichosa.

—¡No lo soy! —exclamé, exasperada.

Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios. _Cierto, Charlie._

Su risa hizo que lo mirara mal.

—¿Con que no, eh?

—No soy caprichosa —murmuré.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Quieres que grite de nuevo?

—De acuerdo, tregua —me cortó él. Sonreí con suficiencia._ Je, quiere quedarse conmigo_—. Volviendo al tema, ajá, eres madura. Tengo la impresión de que tú naciste madura, ¿no te parece?

—No eres el primero que lo dice —suspiré.

—No te gustan las fiestas, no te gustan los obsequios, no te gusta la ropa, no te gusta la música, es más, creo que no te gusta nada.

—Me gustas tú.

—No, no te gusto. Me amas, que es distinto —aclaró, bastante pagado de sí mismo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así o más fanfarrón? —susurré.

—Calla. Admítelo, eres amargada.

—No lo soy.

—Que sí.

—Te digo que no.

—Sí lo eres.

—¡Bueno, ya! Sí lo soy, ¿estás feliz?

No noté hasta después de unos segundos esperando su respuesta de que le estaba chillando a la nada. En ese momento, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con un chirrido, revelando a mi padre, apoyado en el marco con cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué ez lo que paza aquí? —inquirió como pudo con tus protectores dentales—. Bella, te ezcushé guitag, ¿acazo tuvizte una pezadilla?

_Estúpido vampiro, ¿por qué no me avisó que Charlie se había despertado?_

—Mmm... Sí, papá, tuve un mal sueño. Lamento haberte despertado.

—Tshanquila, no paza nada. Buenaz noshez, Bellz.

—Adiós, papá, duerme bien. Lo siento —susurré mientras Charlie se retiraba.

Luego de escuchar que mi padre se acostaba, gemía y murmuraba frases ininteligibles, logré relajarme y tumbarme plácidamente en mi colchón. Con un poco de suerte, Edward ya no volvería a mi casa esta noche y me dejaría dormir tranquila.

—Sí, muy feliz —su voz en mi oído me hizo dar un respingo. Aunque olvidé toda la rabia cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Le devolví el beso con entusiasmo, deleitándome en la suavidad de su boca y en su dulce aliento... No, espera, no está jugando limpio.

Lo retiré de un empujón —aunque obviamente él lo hizo al ver mis intenciones, yo nunca podría moverlo por mi cuenta— y le di una leve bofetada, con cuidado de no lastimarme.

—¡Oye! Deja de distraerme, niño bonito, que aún estoy molesta contigo.

—¿Desde cuándo estás molesta?

—No lo sé. En fin, ¿en dónde estábamos?

—Vas a disfrazarte.

—No, no lo haré.

—Eso es algo negociable.

Alcé una ceja en su dirección.

—De qué hablas?

—A ver... Hoy es veinticuatro, tienes siete días para adivinar de qué me disfrazaré. Si pierdes, yo elegiré tu atuendo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Estaba a punto de negarme rotundamente, cuando toda la fuerza de su mirada recayó en mí. Al instante olvidé cómo se inspiraba, y sólo atiné a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Su sonrisa triunfal me despertó de mi trance. _Espera, eso significa "sí"... Oh, por Dios, ¿qué acabo de hacer?_

.:.

Ah, el día ha llegado. Así es, hoy es Noche de Brujas y estoy preparando mi disfraz. No, aún no perdí, simplemente voy a asumir mi derrota ante el vampiro infantil que tengo de novio. Por más que lo pensé muchísimo y sugerí muchísimos personajes y animales y otras cosas, ninguna de mis conjeturas era correcta. Me sentía justo como antes de saber que Edward era un vampiro, con lo de la kriptonita y las arañas radioactivas. Así que me rendí y ya. No lo conseguí, ni siquiera chantajeando a Alice por una mísera pista, sin éxito. _Me pregunto que le habrá dado él... _

Bajé las escaleras, resignada, con el peso de la derrota sobre los hombros. Mi orgullo me gritaba que volviera a la habitación de Edward y me quitara ese tonto disfraz de árbol (lo sé, raro; lo encontré en el armario de Emmett), pero mi lado racional opinaba que no valía la pena, ya que luego él me obligaría a disfrazarme, y no pensaba ponerme otra cosa. Bueno, tampoco había planeado aceptar su desafío, pero mírenme aquí...

Él ya se encontraba ahí, junto a Jessica Rabbit y Blancanieves, Rose y Alice respectivamente. Yo lucía tremendamente ridícula junto a ellas, cubierta de tubos marrones de goma espuma y con pelucas afro de color verde en la cabeza y manos. Lo que me sorprendió fue que él llevara puestas sus prendas cotidianas. ¿Planearía disfrazarse más tarde? Bueno, no importa. Adelante, Bella.

Al verme, los tres integrantes de la familia que se encontraban en la sala conversando se quedaron boquiabiertos. Suspiré. Claro que reaccionarían así.

Mientras sentía cómo la sangre subía por mi cuello y coloreaba mi cara, avancé hacia un sorprendido Edward, tomé aire y comencé con mi vergonzosa rendición de mala gana.

—Ya no más, me rindo. No pude adivinar tu disfraz, y asumo mi derrota maduramente. Como verás ya tengo mi atuendo, y no me lo cambiaré por nada del mundo, bastante cuidado tuve de que Alice no lo viera pensando en el pájaro que me encontré atropellado en la acera —en ese instante una pizca de comprensión asomó por su rostro. Debía de haberse quedado con la duda de en qué me había inspirado para preguntarle si se disfrazaría de gaviota—. Tú ganaste, yo perdí. Listo.

Esperé su respuesta, que no llegaba más. Su rostro se había transformado en una máscara inexpresiva, como siempre hacía cuando ocultaba algo.

—¿Alguien vio mi disfraz de árbol? —la voz de Emmett sonó desde el primer piso, rompiendo el ambiente.

—Aquí está, Em —murmuró Rosalie, mirando a Edward de reojo.

Y él seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

Cuando ya me estaba fastidiando, habló.

—Bella —comenzó él, viéndome fijamente—, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

Le miré, confundida. De improviso, sonrió triunfante.

—Gané —se mofó. Puse los ojos en blanco, y su sonrisa se hizo burlona—. Te gané, Isabella. Te destruí. Te derroté. Te destrocé. ¿Por qué todo es con "de" al principio?

—¿Puedes terminar con esto? Quiero ir al baño —susurré, avergonzada. Y era cierto, me estaba retorciendo y si tardé mucho en ponerme este traje no me imaginaba lo que tardaría en sacármelo...

—Y por cierto —continuó, ignorándome—, ¿te gusta mi disfraz?

Giró sobre sí mismo para que pudiera verlo desde todos los ángulos. Yo no entendía ni jota. _¿Qué dice? Si está vestido como siemp... Oh, no. No habrá sido capaz de..._

Lentamente, mientras la comprensión fluía por mi cuerpo y se convertía en irritación, Edward se acercó a mí. Cuando lo tuve en frente, levanté mi barbilla, la cual había caído humillada.

—Soy un vampiro —exclamó, para luego levantar las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y agitar los dedos rápidamente. _Ay, las manitas de jazz no_— ¿Bú? —sonó más a un pregunta al notar cómo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_Edward Cullen, esto te costará caro__._

* * *

***"**Las manitas de jazz" es un movimiento de manos muy conocido en el jazz (daahh xD), pero se usa comúnmente en series de televisión para fines cómicos. ¡Las amo! :D

Bueno, aquí tienen otra de mis ideas, inspirada en una historia real :O Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


End file.
